


drabble 2: jse royalty au

by tay_oh_three



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Concept, Drabble, Gen, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Prince Sean, au - kingdoms, from my drafts, jacksepticeye - Freeform, literally just a blurb, marvin the magician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_oh_three/pseuds/tay_oh_three
Summary: drabble 2from my drafts, written around late 2018 to early 2019





	drabble 2: jse royalty au

…

It was a wonderful day. The sun shone over the lands, melting the last bits of snow from the previous winter. The greenery flourished and the flowers bloomed.

In the lands were kingdoms, forests, villages, and some other uncharted territory.

At the center of one of the kingdoms, a castle stood tall. Behind the thick prussian blue curtains slept a young lad, lying across the canopy bed like he belonged.

A series of chirps filled his room, making Seán stir in his bed, but not enough to wake him.

The double doors let out a soft creak, signalling someone’s entrance.

Marvin, one of Sean’s most trusted friends, had entered. He shot the sleeping lad a fond look and proceeded to lift the curtains, allowing fresh sunlight to filter into the room.

Marvin had been Sean’s friend for the longest time. The Queen required him to assist the young prince because he was among the youngest of servants in the palace.

Despite his true role, Sean treated Marvin like an equal, much to the latter one’s surprise. The Queen, too, was puzzled by her son’s behavior and interrogated poor Marvin. However, this did not hinder their friendship from growing.

“Marv?”

Marvin snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Sean’s voice.

“Good morning, your highness,” Marvin teased.


End file.
